


【待授权翻译】Touch Me In The Morning

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: Dean一直对Sam的头发情有独钟，但他永远不会大声说出来。有天他不小心发现Sam真的很喜欢头发被Dean爱抚的感觉不过当然了，Sam一直想把它当个秘密藏着的。Dean还发现，如果他以一种特定的方式抚平Sam的头发，那Sam就会立刻兴奋起来。





	【待授权翻译】Touch Me In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch Me In The Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839146) by [sixtysevenlmpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/sixtysevenlmpala). 



他们躲在地堡里度过的第一天里，Sam睡过了头。Dean没有管他，他值得好好睡一觉，但到了将近中午的时候，他没法克制住不翻翻眼睛，因为，说真的吗。他丢下了正在打磨的那把斧头，轻轻踱去了Sam的房间。他没费心去敲门，因为他们俩之间的界限在很久以前就已经不存在了。

“早上好，甜心。”他说着来到Sam床边，而接下来，他也不知道自己为何要这样做，但他伸出一只手，探进Sam头发里揉了揉，拂开了他脸庞上的发丝。

Sam在睡梦里露出笑容，叹息着，一种快乐、满足的声音，Dean已经很久没有听到过了。Sam用脸颊蹭了蹭枕头，就像只猫咪似的，Dean停下了。又过了一秒钟，他才重蹈覆辙，把一声低低的“嗯”从Sam喉咙深处拽了出来。那声音情色得过了头，让Dean感到心烦意乱。

重重地吞咽着，Dean后退几步回到了走廊里，清了清喉咙这样他就能厉声大喊：“Sam！”他的兄弟浑身一震，惊醒了，直直地朝他看过来，睁大的眼睛表明Dean在干他不该干的事情的时候被抓了个正着。

那是第一次。

 

***

 

第二天，Dean做了午餐。他做了汤，从头开始做起的，非常感谢。他永远不会告诉Sam他悄悄地享受着能够再次这样照顾他的感觉，不管这在他童年时期里曾是怎样的重担。他从没花时间来好好珍视这些能和Sam如此这般地共处的时光，这样能够不被猎魔所阻碍的宝贵时刻。

他不假思索地将碗放在Sam面前的桌子上，接着他绕到他的椅子后面，揉了揉Sam的头发（它柔软且乱糟糟的，还有点打结了）。那种寻常的、大哥式的行为里绝对不包含这个举动：它太过柔缓，太过谨慎，太过虔诚。太多的其它感情蕴含在这个动作其中，让它没法被当作寻常的行为。

·Sam立刻完全静止住了。他在椅子里坐直，脊椎完全绷成一条直挺挺的线，咽下了一句“这看上去很......”Dean的手指又爱抚了他的头发几秒。Sam慢慢地抬起头去看他：“呃。你，你在干什么？”

那让Dean僵住了一秒钟，因为见鬼的，他不知道。所以他回答：“没什么，伙计”，接着开玩笑地在Sam的后脑勺拍了一下。而那就是全部了。

 

***

 

两天之后，Sam开始变得焦躁。他不肯告诉Dean为什么。或许根本就没有原因；在他们俩之间，Sam，意外地，才是那个最容易被坐立不安的情绪影响的人，也可能他就只是应付不来。无论怎样，不管蝙蝠洞有多么棒，他开始因为被关在里面而感到烦躁不安。

他坐在书房里，Dean从餐厅里能看见他，余光瞥见Sam挫败地砰一声关上了正在看的书，猛地站了起来。

Dean没太听清他说了什么，像是类似于“我们特么到底在干什么，我们本来能干些别的事的，任何特么能有点儿意义的事情”的东西，但Dean在Sam走出书房时堵住了他，伸出双手握住了他的两只手腕。

“Sam，嘿，”他坚决地说，眼睛紧锁住对方的。Sam一言不发，不过Dean也没指望他能说话，所以他就只是将他拽进怀里紧紧抱住，用力地捏了捏他。“我们值得这个。”Dean低声说，Sam点了点头，却仍然紧绷着。Dean能感觉出来，他全身的肌肉几乎都紧锁在一起，到处打着结，因为阴郁的情绪扭曲着。所以他吸了口气，紧紧抿住嘴唇，然后果断地把一只手放到了Sam头顶。在能想到其它更好的方式之前，他的手轻轻抚过Sam的头发。Sam在他耳边发出了一声柔软的声音。“这样可以吗？”Dean安静地问。

“可以，只是——”Sam嗫喏，Dean点了点头，嘘住了他，然后再一次地轻抚了他的头发。

等到他们分开的时候，他们之间的气氛又亢奋又陌生，像是他们被卷入了一个无人涉足过的全然陌生的地带，Dean还特么完全不知道地图在哪儿。Sam停下了恼怒的颤抖，但他看着Dean的表情有点儿困惑，他的嘴半张着，有什么难以说出口，像是他不确定该做什么。Sam清了清喉咙，眼睛扫视着地板，接着往后退了好大一步，及时地退出了房间，留下Dean一个人呆若木鸡地待在原地，胃里有什么在扑腾着。

 

***

 

四天后，凌晨1：45，Sam敲响了Dean卧室的门。在这四天里Dean试图装作一切如常的样子，但做得一塌糊涂。事实上一切都不（不是，不是，他想Sam和Sam天杀的头发想得停都停不下来，还有那些发丝在他指尖底下的那种感觉，操，操）。

Dean没有睡着，但他的意识正在某种介于虚实之间的地方飘浮着，所以他昏昏沉沉地回了声：“Sammy，搞什么——？”

门廊里，他的轮廓模糊不清。Sam抱紧了自己，接着有点怯怯地说：“我能吗….？”

他上前几步，走进了房间里。“我。我梦到了那个——天杀的利维坦们卷土重来了，然后…然后我看到他们抓走了你——你已经——Dean，你——”Dean挣扎着在床上坐直身体，旋开了台灯。

“嘿，不。我在这儿呢，我还好好的。过来。”Sam走向他，被自己的脚绊了一下，急匆匆走向床铺，走向安全的港湾，走向Dean。Dean挪到他那一边，留出了一个Sam形状的空位，继而张开手臂，这样Sam就能把自己塞进来，他们的腿缠成一团，Sam断断续续的呼吸拂在他的脖子上。这一次，Dean没有犹豫；他笃定地轻抚着Sam的头发，伴着一种温柔的、试图让一切好起来的决心。他保持着这个动作，直到Sam平静下来，意识到Dean真的还完完整整地在那儿。

事实上，那之后很久他还维持着爱抚的动作，直到他自己也在一缕缕流过指尖的柔软发丝里平静下来。Sam还清醒着，他们对此都心知肚明，但他们谁也没抱怨，谁也没推开对方。他们的呼吸落入了一种完美的节奏里，合着Dean的手一下下缓慢地梳理过他弟弟的头发。过了一会儿，Sam轻声说：“谢谢。”

“没事的。”Dean低语，“我懂。”而他觉得他真的懂了。

 

***

 

那个早晨之后，事情走到了紧急关头。

因为当Dean醒来时，他的手仍然舒舒服服地缠在Sam头发里，而Sam整个人趴在他身上，让他难以呼吸——不过那似乎跟Sam压在他肋骨上的重量没什么关系，反而跟那种天杀的亲密无间有关。Sam到处都是，字面意义上的到处都是，Dean知道他可以动一动，在让自己难堪之前从这种情形下解脱出来，但是他一点也不想这么做。他真的不想，而且他也早就不在乎会不会尴尬了。Sam的脑袋枕在他的肩膀上，面对着他；Dean将他的发缕抚平，从脸上拂开，别到耳后，指甲轻轻地刮蹭着头皮。Sam的嘴唇动了动，但是没有醒来，所以Dean稍微拽了拽，半是出于玩笑半是出于好奇。

然后Sam呻吟了起来。

他张开嘴，低吟出声，轻柔而渴求地，那差不多是Dean听过的最美妙的声音。尽管如此，他还是僵住了，他的整个思绪被白噪声与 **真要命** 填满了，因为他完全不知道这会发展成什么。不过，Sam看上去倒很是确信：在他恢复意识前的长长、长长的几分钟里，他挪动了一下，隔着层层棉布用他半勃的性器不经意地磨了磨Dean的髋部；Dean屏住了呼吸。

“操。”然后Sam醒了过来。

Dean咽下紧张无措的感觉，嘘住了他：“不——没关系。”他的心脏怦怦狂跳，他的嘴该死的发干但是，“这样没关系。”

“可是——”Sam嗫喏着，他的眼睛睁大了，带着惊惧的渴求在其中晃动着，Dean再次用指甲梳了梳Sam的发卷儿。

“你喜欢这个？”

Sam呼出了一口气，过了几秒，他点了点头，看上去还是像只随时都可能受到惊吓的鹿。“不，呃，不是——只有当做的人是你的时候。”

Dean扬起眉毛，Sam轻柔地解释道：“那感觉很好。很安全。”他脸红得太厉害了，脸颊染上了深粉色的红晕，但Dean只是吻住了他——因为他看上去那么漂亮——然后忍不住开始感谢上帝。Sam立刻回吻住他，在Dean拉扯他的头发的时候低低地吸了口气。

“继续。”Dean低声说，另一只手摸到了Sam的腰背处轻轻按动着，催促他再往前一些、再近一些，“你可以的。”

Sam唇齿间漏出一声喘息，实验性地地摇了摇胯部，性器隔着彼此的短裤拖曳过Dean的髋骨。他紧紧抓住Dean衬衫的细薄棉质布料，当Dean的手开始梳理他的头发时轻轻地、难以置信地哀吟出声。Dean的手指有节奏地一次次筛过他的发丝，Sam的髋部本能地跟上了那个节奏，一同向前挺动着。

Sam贴着他的胯骨摩擦，喘息喷在他的颈窝，一条腿随意地横在Dean身上——这不该感觉这么正确，这不该感觉这么特别，但它就是，而Dean清楚他不该对此有什么疑问。随着Sam开始加快速度，动作融化成了某种更为急迫的东西，他的呼吸透过绷紧的下颌喷薄而出。Dean让他的抚触变得稍微粗暴起来，爱怜的抚摸变成了轻轻的拉拽。他将发丝一圈圈缠绕在手指上，用力地拉扯，直到Sam的头被迫向后仰去。他的眼睛满盛着绝望与疯狂，对上了Dean的，让Dean完全没法移开目光。

尽管如此，他们谁都没有说话。只字未吐，直到Sam的髋部最后向前弹动了一下，大片湿透的水渍浸润过他们两人的内裤，让Dean也颤抖了一下，手指在Sam的头发里攥得更紧。他们在此之前的经年累月里已经说过太多从不需要的话，那些真正重要的却从不曾宣之于口。此时此地，抚摸与触碰才是唯一有意义的。他们在Dean的记忆海绵床垫上颤动喘息，那些未竟之言全部倾泻而出，化作低微的呜咽，和刻在泛着红晕的皮肤上的新月形的指甲印痕。

Sam的呼吸逐步缓和了下来，余韵的火花时不时地攫住他的身体。Dean几乎有些害怕开口，担心这会打碎他们之间无论是什么的东西。所幸，Sam是那个起头的人。

“是啊，好吧，”他嘟囔，“确实是只对你这样。”而Dean喷笑出声。

“Sammy，”他喃喃道，扑闪着闭上了眼睛，任由满足与喜悦冲刷过他的全身。“对我来说，一直也只有你。”

 

End 

 

 


End file.
